Reluctant Heart
by Byjinder
Summary: .:ON HIATUS TILL FUTHER NOTICE:. Even though she is not marked as his mate, Kagome had two children with Sesshoumaru. Due to certain circumstances they both forgot the relationship they had with each other but now the memories have returned.
1. Chapter 1

1**Hey minna I'm back! I was really struggling with this fic and wasn't going to bother posting it for awhile but, I've decided to take a stab at it. The prologue is just to see how you react. I won't be updating as often because I want to make the chapters longer and the overall story better than One Night of Pleasure. I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer**: For the first and last time, I don't own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi does but, I do own all other characters unless, otherwise specified.

**Summary**: Even though she is not marked as his mate, Kagome had two children with Sesshoumaru. Due to certain circumstances they both forgot the relationship they had with each other but now the memories have returned and Sesshoumaru is determined to have her heart not just her body. The only thing standing in this way is Van Freiheit and Kagome's own reluctant heart.

Guest appearances by

Van Freiheit of Zoids Chaotic Century and

Alexander the Great of Reign: The Conqueror

Original Character(s): Alexander Mikimoto

**Reluctant Heart Prologue: Beginnings Of Desire**

Kagome Higurashi sank into the steamy water of the hot spring with a sigh. "Mmm, that feels so good." she said out loud, and then she scowled. **_Inuyasha really pushed us hard today_** she thought **_God; he can be such a slave driver. I swear if he starts nagging tomorrow, I'll sit him so hard, ooohh...Okay, take a deep breath Kagome, He's not worth it_** she told herself. She relaxed and slid further down into the water. She sighed again but, this time it was accompanied with a yawn. **_I'm getting tired_** she decided. **_I should get out before I..._** but she had already drifted off to sleep.

**Lemon can be found at or A Single Spark Fanfiction.**

**Links at the end of the story**

She shot up out the water gasping wildly. She took huge gulps of air, trying to calm her racing heart. She was very aroused and very alone. **_What the hell...I can't believe I had a dream like that about Sesshoumaru_**. "Shit! I can't go back like this. Inuyasha will freak when he smells how aroused I am. Hell, I can smell how aroused I am." She closed her eyes and tried to think of things that would never arouse her, rationalizing that it would bring down the smell. The first thing that popped into her mind was Inuyasha. He had been annoying her so much lately that she wanted to kill him sometimes. Then she remembered that he was Sesshoumaru's half-brother. This brought back a flood of images from the dream. She could feel herself getting wet all over again. _**Fuck this!** _she thought **_Who cares what Inuyasha thinks anyways. _**With that she got dressed, packed up her stuff and headed back to camp.

:::Sesshoumaru's Mansion:::

Sesshoumaru shot up in his bed, struggling to breathe. His body was slick with sweat and his bed sticky with his seed. He glared at his soiled sheets, disgusted with himself for his lack of control. The dream he had had about his brother's bitch was disturbing, to say the least. **_Never would I desire a human in that way_** he thought. But an ugly thread of doubt wound its way through him as he looked at his stained bedding, the proof of his lust for her. He growled. _**Bitch! She must have put a spell on me, but I will not fall prey to her schemes. No, I will not surrender to her charms as my foolish brother has. I will make sure she knows that she cannot capture this Sesshoumaru. Tomorrow I will confront and make sure she knows her place.** _he promised himself.

By the time Kagome was making her way back to camp, everyone was already halfway through dinner. As she walked into the clearing, Inuyasha was the first to speak. "Took you long enough bitch! Surprised you ain't dead." he said nastily. Kagome rolled her eyes. "Really Inuyasha," she said "I would have thought you would have been glad that you didn't lose your little shard detector." That shut the hanyou up real quick but, it also gave him and the rest of the group, Miroku especially, something to think about.

Link to same chapter with lemon scene: /spark/story/372/1


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it too so long guys. I was having a hard time and then I had a term paper due and then ideas for other stories kept popping into my head, check my profile to see what my stories are gonna be. Anyways, I would like to thank all reviewers.

**--Questions/Comments--**

When are the kids coming?

-Earliest arrival maybe in the third chapter. The latest arrival would be in the fifth. It all depends on how the second chapter turns out.

Is Miroku gonna play an important part?

- Not really. He was put in a rotten position by Inuyasha. It'll come to the light soon.

**Chapter One: Transformation **

After an early morning breakfast the group headed toward the West, chasing another rumor of a Shikon shard. There was none of the playful antics or jokes normally found between the friends. For once Inuyasha wasn't beating up on Shippou and Miroku wasn't groping Sango. All were occupied by their own thoughts save for Shippou who was fast asleep in Kagome's arms. The tension following Kagome's comment to Inuyasha last night still lingered in the air. Inuyasha was especially troubled. Casting a glance at her, he wondered how much Kagome really knew about his plans for her. **_Is she falling out of love with me?_** he thought to himself. **_If she is, it's not good. I still need her, in more ways than one. _**Sighing silently, he then shifted his gaze to Miroku, who was staring hard at him. Scowling, he asked the monk what he was looking at.

"I was wondering, Inuyasha, what you were thinking of, looking at Lady Kagome so intently?" he replied.

"It's none of your business monk!" he growled in hushed reply. "Just remember what I told you and keep your damn mouth shut!"

Miroku glared at Inuyasha's back. He also wondered about Kagome's comment but, his intentions were more honorable. He needed to find out how much Kagome knew about Inuyasha's true feelings for her. If she knew as much as he thought she did then they would all be in grave danger. **_Curse you Inuyasha_** he thought. **_Damn your soul to hell for putting me in this position. How Kagome-sama must be hurting right now. _**He however, was allowed no time to dwell on his thoughts as he heard Kagome shout for them to prepare for battle****for jewel shards were coming and she was pretty sure it wasn't Kouga. No sooner were the words out of her mouth****when, a snake youkai came flying violently out of the wooded area situated a little ways away from the road.****It immediately he lunged towards Kagome but was quickly blocked by Tetsusaiga. Recoiling, it moved to strike again,****this time dodging behind Inuyasha, tearing a deep gash in his side. He doubled back and sank his fangs into his****neck, his poison rendering him paralyzed. The first obstacle out of his way, he moved to face the monk and taijiya. Sango charged first, throwing Hiraikotsu at him but the parried it with his tail and flung it back at her. She jumped out of its path and it continued toward Miroku who dodged it just in time. He opened his air rip hoping to drag the snake in but with a mighty flick of his tail he threw Sango into its path and Miroku was forced to close it down before she was sucked in. Taking advantage of the situation he flicked his tail again, sending them both into a tree. Only Kagome and Shippou were left. Knowing that her aim was still not the best, Shippou tried to defend the girl but met the same fate as Sango and Miroku. The whole group injured, they could only watch in horror as Kagome was left to fend for herself. She took aim and prayed that her arrow would hit true but before she could release it a vat of poisonous spit was sent her way. Stumbling back she dropped her bow and while she narrowly missed being hit, it wasn't so lucky. She froze in fear as the snake lunged at her.****Suddenly a black light engulfed her then turned to a brilliant azure, causing the youkai to stop mid-lunge. The light formed a sort of cocoon around her and when she emerged she was no longer the Kagome everyone knew. "Kagome?" Inuyasha whispered in awe. It couldn't be. The woman standing in her place was a vision of leather. She was clothed in a leather midriff baring halter top and snug leather pants. Thigh high boots and a slanted leather belt decorated with grommets that held her sword completed the outfit. Her hair was longer but still wavy stopping about mid-back. The most drastic change was her eyes. They were still a deep blue but now had pupils of gold. The snake not caring what had happened to her attacked again. Unfortunately for him, this move cost him his life. She effortlessly evaded his attack by leaping into the air. Drawing her sword, she unleashed a mighty swing. When the dust cleared, all that was left was the cracked earth, uprooted trees. Half the forest was gone. There stood Kagome as before but she held a transformed fang in her hand. Everyone was in shock. Paralysis gone when the snake youkai was destroyed, Inuyasha stood up and was the first to break the thick silence.

"What the fuck was that?!" he yelled. "How do you have a fang? Since when are you a demon? What the hell is going on?!"

"Inuyasha, sit!" was all she said.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry that I've not updated in awhile. I couldn't decide whether to give you a history lesson first and then my computer was on the fritz for awhile and then school started but now I'm back. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks to all my reviewers. I'm not gonna list ya'll anymore because it always comes out jumbled together when I upload the chapter.

-B

MoonlitInu: I have to disagree with you giving up writing. I love your story, **Love from a Youkai**. So, don't give up!!!

**Chapter Two: History Lesson**

Night had once again fallen and a thick silence pervaded throughout the camp, almost choking its inhabitants. Finally Inuyasha could not take it anymore and his irritated shout rang through the air.

"Dammit it Kagome! Quit stalling and tell us the fucking truth!"

Kagome merely gave him a once over before closing her eyes and proceeding to ignore him as she had for the whole day. Just as Inuyasha, looking for a way to release his anger, was about to yell at her again, Miroku cut him off knowing that whatever he said would most likely cause him to be injured.

"Kagome-sama please, we are all anxious to know what brought about this change in you. Won't you tell us?"

Kagome sat up and told them to gather around and she would tell them everything. When everyone was settled and Inuyasha stopped his grumbling, she started to tell them why she was what she was now.

"In order for you to understand this I must start at the beginning of everything." She stopped for a moment and thought. "Actually I don't really need to start at the very beginning but I will anyway. It will save me the trouble of explaining this later.

"Everyone knows, or should know, that in the beginning there was chaos as in nothingness. Out of that nothingness was born two higher beings. Brother and sister, god and goddess, Ciaran and Saibh. Both were powerful but they were as different as day and night. Saibh was the epitome of goodness and she loved all things. It was she who created our planet and all the others. The stars, the moon, animals and of course humans. She gave them the task of caring for the planet earth. They were loyal and worshipped and praised her. She was well loved by all. Ciaran didn't like this. He was jealous of all the attention she got while he was neglected. Everything he created to gain recognition in the sight of humans was shunned because they were so grotesque. These creations were the first youkai ever. Ciaran hated humans because they rejected his creations and he hated Saibh for creating them. She had no knowledge of Ciaran's feelings because he hid them well but all the while he was plotting to desecrate the human race and his sister. Saibh was older and more powerful so he knew that attacking her by himself would be useless especially with the human race standing behind her. It's that whole power in numbers or safety in numbers thing. Instead, he decided to take the smartest, strongest, most charismatic humans there were and turn them into youkai. He chose four, three men and one woman from the four corners of the earth."

"Were these four the first youkai lords and lady to rule?" Miroku asked.

"No. Youkai lords didn't come about until after the Great War but all the youkai who have ruled the four lands since are descended from those four. He first brainwashed them into thinking that all their human brethren were below them. He said that he would make them like himself and Saibh. He trained them in their human forms and then had them choose the animal form they would want to assume. They chose the wolf, lion, serpent and hawk. Using his powers, he took the souls of the animals and transferred them into the bodies of the four and the two souls in each body melded to become one and the first humanoid youkai were born. They gained the natural instincts1 of the animals as well as their powers and some features but kept their human intelligence. Ciaran knew that just those four along with himself wouldn't be able to go up against Saibh with all her powers and the whole human race backing her so, he took more humans and made more youkai but such a full scale operation couldn't under wraps for long. Animals were dying because their souls were being taken and more and more people were disappearing. Ciaran was even stealing the souls of mystical creatures such as unicorns and mermaids. Saibh found out as was inevitable and confronted her brother. He told her how much he despised her and declared war, him and the youkai race against her and the human race. His army was still a tad bit smaller than the human race and to make up for it he took souls of two or more animals and melded them together to form more horrid creatures than the first youkai he had made. It was around this time that Saibh created a new breed of humans. Mikos and Monks with special spiritual power, similar to hers, that could harm youkai. It was then the Great War really began. It waged on for roughly a hundred years with neither side gaining the upper hand. Finally the war came to my parents generation, yours too Inuyasha. Inutaisho and my folks were born about the same time. He and my father were best friends and both were tired of the war. Saibh and Ciaran used too much of their power to fight and make youkais and mikos and were growing weaker as a result. Rather than let the war go on to the point of totally losing her powers and let Ciaran win, Saibh created the first Shikon no Tama."

"The first, what the hell is that supposed to mean?!" Inuyasha interrupted. "There's only one Shikon no Tama."

"If would be quiet and listen, you would know what I mean." said Kagome irritably.

"Feh, I don't see how this explains why you're a demon. It seems like just a waste of time to me. Just answer the question. Why are you a demon?"

She was fuming now. "Shut your mouth or I'll shut it for you! If you would listen to the story you'll have answers to all your questions and questions that you'll have in the future. I don't want to waste my time explaining stuff then. Now, as I was saying, the first Shikon no Tama, well it wasn't called Shikon it was Ichikon because it was created from a piece of Saibh's **one** soul. Unfortunately it took most of her remaining power to create it and she was close to death after its creation. On her death bed she gave it to her most trusted friend and warrior Isako. Isako was a miko and Saibh told her that she had a vision of Isako giving birth to a miko-child more powerful than any that had ever been born before. This child would grow up and use the Shikon no Tama and end the war. After delivering this prophesies she died. As Saibh said a little more than a year later a child was born to Isako and her husband and they named her Midoriko. As she grew so did her power and in turn the Shikon grew in purity and power. Ciaran sensed this steady escalation of power and knew his end was near. He, like Saibh, decided that he couldn't just fight till he lost his powers and risk the other side winning so, in a last ditch effort he attacked Midoriko. He did not succeed. Midoriko used the power of the Shikon no Tama and her skills to bring him almost to the point of death. However, before she could land the killing blow, he used a spell to kill himself but also to break his soul into pieces and disperse them over the entire planet. One piece of his soul went into the Ichikon now to be known as the Nikon no Tama with **two** souls, Saibh and Ciaran. The other pieces went into various youkai that were never found. Midoriko became the protector of the jewel but there was one draw back, evil beings could now access its power.

"It wasn't before?" asked Sango.

"No. Saibh's soul was too pure to be able to grant evil wishes but, with Ciaran's piece of soul also inhabiting the jewel, it could. You'd think that with Saibh and Ciaran gone there would be peace but now there was chaos and it wasn't nothingness, it was a power struggle. Youkai wanted to rule and humans just wanted peace but not slavery. There was about the same amount of youkai as humans and neither side didn't want the other ruling them and fighting began again. They were fought each other for power and then turned around and fought their own kind as well. The second Great War began before the dust from the first even settled. At least in the future twenty years passed before World War Two. The second war didn't last long though. Inutaisho, my dad, and three other youkai, all of whom, except for Inutaisho, were descendants of the first four humanoid youkai ever created and some very strong and noble humans with help of some mikos including Midoriko came down on this war with iron fists. They declared themselves rulers of the Northern, Southern, Eastern and Western Lands and installed leaders in various provinces. Lady Kita became leader of the Northern lands, Lord Carden of the Southern and Lord Alastair of the Eastern. My father was three-fourths inuyoukai and one-fourth wolf youkai and since one of the original four was a wolf he was chosen to be the lord of the Western lands. He didn't want to be lord though. He was kind of a free spirit and plus he had fallen in love with my mother, a miko. She wasn't a stationary like Kaede she ravelled from village to village helping people and never really settling down. So the Western Lands went to Inutaisho and my father got the Central Lands which he put under the care of a trusted friend, so he could travel with my mother."

"So who was the miko he fell in love with Kagome?" Shippou asked curiously.

"The miko my father fell in love with was none other than Midoriko. Yes, Midoriko is my mother." She said laughing at the shocked expressions on their faces. "They traveled and left control of the central lands to Aakarshan. He was human so that's why that area is like a human-youkai metropolis. They went back periodically but only really set up house when she was too far along in her pregnancy with me to travel or fight youkai safely. I was the first miko-youkai born that possessed the best of both races and was more powerful than both my parents. When I was still young, about four, and just started my training my power was sufficient enough to attract some of the demons that had the pieces of Ciaran's soul in them out into the open. We were visiting your village Sango when we were attacked. My mother and father fought well but lost. My father died first and my mother was able to purify most of the demons but not all, it took a lot of her power. The rest saw their chance to get rid of one of the most powerful forces of good and took it. In that last battle the demons, with their souls and bodies combined and Midoriko, with her last vestiges of power fought to the death. She knew she couldn't win so she purified that demon using the power of her soul and what was left of the two beings went into Nikon and it became the Shikon, the infamous jewel of four souls. I went back to the central lands and was raised by Aakarshan and his wife but the threat of Ciaran still loomed when I became of age his evil was more than tangible. I could not stay and endanger my family and friends. I chose to be reborn into the future but there was still the issue of the Shikon no Tama, I couldn't take it with me it would be a danger to the future world as well, there had to be someone to protect it. A little while after I made my decision to be reborn another miko had a still born child, this was perfect I gave my soul to her so she would live and be able to protect the Shikon. Kikyou was that miko."

"What?!" Inuyasha jumped up in fury. "You're fuckin' lying, I don't believe you. Kikyou's soul didn't come from you, yours came from her."

"Sit Inuyasha! It wasn't by chance that the Shikon was given to Kikyou to protect. The way it was set up, was when she died my soul and the Shikon would be reborn to me however far into the future. I wasn't allowed to have memories of the past so I could live a normal life until it was time for me to come back. I am not the reincarnation of Kikyou if not for me she wouldn't even be alive."

"No." moaned Inuyasha from his hole in the ground. "I don't believe it, Kikyou--"

"I could care less what you believe Inuyasha but know this, when I have to destroy Ciaran now known as Naraku I will need all my power and that means I will need all of my soul that I so generously let Kikyou have so she could live. I won't hesitate to kill her to get it back. In fact I will take great pleasure in doing so and if you get in my way I'll kill you too. Now SIT!" she turned to the others. I still have some things to tell you guys. Sesshoumaru was born only seven years prior to me and he and I were close growing up together. In fact, we have two children together."

"Are you saying that you are Sesshoumaru's...that you and he...?" stuttered Shippou.

"What the brat is trying to ask is..." mumbled Inuyasha from his pit. "Are you that bastard's mate?"

"No but, she will be." said a new voice. When everyone turned and looked they saw the Western lord in all his regal glory staring at Kagome.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

That's all guys. What I Have Lost will be updated tomorrow. This how I created all those Tama's. I was surfing the net and saw this website that broke down the meaning of the Shikon no Tama and I got the idea to substitute shi, four with ichi, one and ni, two.

Here is the website and the break 

Shikon no Tama broken down means--"shi" four "kon" soul "no" possessive "tama" round object.

-B


End file.
